Dark Nights
by Srta.Black Rose
Summary: Oneshots contando a vida de vampiros recém criados.O lado bom e o lado ruim da eternidade.
1. Chapter 1

Sede

- Agora sim me sinto Completa.

Em toda a minha vida eu senti um vazio dentro de mim e agora eu sei o que é.

Eu nunca pensei que esse fosse o motivo, mas depois daquela vida monótona, não sou eu que vou reclamar dessa minha nova perspectiva.

Eu estava voltando da faculdade quando aconteceu.

O homem mais lindo que eu já vi estava parado na minha frente me olhando com um desejo intenso que nunca senti.

Ele me deu um sorriso decanto de boca e chegou absurdamente perto de mim.

E eu, não sei por que, não conseguia ficar com medo daqueles olhos verdes.

Até eles se tornarem vermelhos.

Um pavor tomou conta de mim, mais eu não conseguia me mexer, ele segurava meus braços fortemente e olhava a minha boca e meu pescoço com um interesse perceptível.

- Tão linda, e tão nova para morrer – disse ele a mim passando seus dedos frios em meus lábios. – Você é uma daquelas que deve viver para ver o meu reinado se levantar sobre os mortais. – ele beijou meus lábios. – Sim. Você foi a escolhida para viver eternamente nesse mundo.

Falando isso, ele beija meus lábios ardentemente.

E eu ali. Parada apenas correspondendo aquela loucura.

Estava começando a perder os sentidos.

Ele se aproximou de minha garganta, e fincou suas presas em mim.


	2. Monstro

–O que fizeram comigo?

Oh, meu Deus, me transformaram em um monstro.

Um monstro sem vida.

Um monstro que vive da morte.

E agora o que eu faço?

Todas as minhas conquistas, minha família, meus amigos, meu namorado, minha popularidade...

Tudo foi deixado para trás.

Todos pensam que eu não existo.

Mais eu estou aqui.

Olho-me no espelho imundo e quebrado deste lugar, aquela que antes era a bela, agora é uma imortal com um aspecto repugnante.

Meus cabelos loiros estão imundos e mal cuidados, e meus olhos azuis agora têm a cor vermelho sangue, minhas unhas estão maiores e com aspecto horrendo e meu rosto parece que há dias que eu não durmo.

Isso não me pertence.

Tudo bem que ELES falaram que daqui a algum tempo, eu vou me tornar mais bela do que já era.

Mais não vai ser a mesma coisa.

Eu não vou ser mais a Luana Bloom.

Porque viver sugando sangue de humanos não é viver.

Prefiro me jogar nos raios de sol ao beber sangue.

E é isso que eu vou fazer.

Vou ficar aqui, sentada nessa cama sem tentar ver ou sentir mais nada.

Vou tentar recordar os rostos gentis que me cercavam e agora estão virando borrões.

Apenas vou esperar que a minha garganta pare de arder para quem sabe eu consiga finalmente morrer em paz.

ok, eu sei que fikou muitooo melodramático mais eu precisava escrever algo desse tipo.:p


	3. Caça

Comecei a correr rapidamente quando senti aquele cheiro.

Aquele cheiro que para mim significava vitalidade, mais uma noite que eu viveria.

Sangue.

Saio perseguindo a minha presa que com certeza deve estar machucada e frágil.

Só de pensar nisso, sinto uma excitação que passa por todo o meu corpo frio.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido.

Eu estava na floresta, esperando ordens do meu criador quando de repente eu senti o cheiro mais tentador da minha vida.

Minhas presas aparecem e meus olhos se acendem e eu começo a sentir o efeito daquela droga que desde do dia da minha transformação faz parte da minha vida.

Ou seria da minha morte?

Pulo com facilidade uma árvore que despencou, e com mais gana corro atrás dela.

Eu sei que é uma garota.

Eu consigo ouvir seus pensamentos confusos.

Eu ouço seu coração batendo rapidamente e descompassado.

Ah se fosse assim quando eu era mortal, com certeza teria namorado alguma menina.

Mais essa vida não existe mais. A minha vida de garoto que não fazia nada da vida e não tinha nada, acabou.

Agora sou muito mais do que isso.

Sou imortal.

Avisto a garota. Ruiva, corpo bonito fugiu de casa por culpa dos pais...

Alvo perfeito.

Com um impulso eu apareço em sua frente.

Vejo seus lindos olhos azuis me olharem com espanto e gritarem de pavor.

Pego seus braços frágeis e com uma força sobrenatural empurro ela para o chão.

Ela começa a chorar e me pede para não fazer mal algum para ela.

Eu não tenho nada contra ela. É uma menina muito bonita. Mais a fome prevalece, a minha vontade de continuar sendo imortal é maior.

Jogo-me em cima da garota e delicadamente afasto a mão de seu lindo pescoço, dou-lhe um beijo e cravo as minhas presas em sua jugular.

A primeira caça.

O Começo da imortalidade.

entre as tres, na minha opinião, é a melhor. *-*


	4. Caçada Eterna

_Aqui esta a ultima oneshot dessa fanfic.__  
><em>_é a minha favorita. *-*__  
><em>_Espero que gostem__  
><em>_Boa Leitura._

* * *

><p>– Estou aqui.<p>

Ouço uma voz bem conhecida por mim.

Era ela.

A maldita que eu estava tentando matar.

A bela e perigosa mulher desce de cima da arvore e para em minha frente.

– Sentiu minha falta?- provoca ela.

– Você nem faz idéia.

Olho profundamente naqueles olhos vermelhos de sangue. A morena de corpo escultural mantinha o irritante sorriso de sempre na sua carnuda e vermelha boca.

– E ai? Matou muitos inocentes? – perguntei já retirando a estaca que estava presa em minha cintura, pronta para ser usada.

– A mesma quantia de sempre. – disse ela simplesmente ignorando meu olhar incrédulo.

– Quando é que nós paremos com essa caçada e você vai deixar eu te matar?

Ela sorri novamente pra mim e chega mais próximo ao meu corpo.

–Brendon. – ela passa a mãos geladas em meu peito – se você quer tanto me matar, faça agora meu caçador.

Eu odiava quando ela me chamava daquele jeito. Eu era um caçador de vampiros, é uma tradição de a minha família fazer isso desde que os malditos apareceram na terra pós-apocalíptica.

Mas aquela garota. Eu não conseguia matar essa vampira.

E ela sabia disso.

Aléxia retira a estaca da minha mão rapidamente e aponta para o próprio peito.

– Faça. É o seu dever exterminar a raça dos malditos desse mundo. – Ela pega minhas mãos suadas e coloca entre as delas. - Me mate, e acabaremos com isso. Você nunca mais irá me ver.

Ela acertou no ponto fraco.

Eu não estava preparado para perdê-la.

Nós conhecemos há cinco anos, e todo esse tempo o que eu mais queria era ver ela ardendo no inferno.

Mas agora que isso estava prestes a acontecer...

Eu faço uma loucura, jogo a estaca no chão e agarro-a.

Eu a beijo.

Foi o beijo mais delicioso e proibido da minha vida.

E o ultimo.

A maliciosa vampira delicadamente começa a chupar o meu sangue.

É uma sensação tão excitante, e eu fico ali. Parado esperando e doando-me para ela.

Ela me põe no chão, e senta- se ao meu lado.

Passa a mão pelos meus cabelos ruivos e beija rapidamente minha boca de novo.

– Adeus caçador. – ela se levanta do meu lado – teremos agora, a eternidade como aliada. Espero ver você em breve.

Aléxia sai andando pela estrada da floresta, sem olhar para trás.


End file.
